A purdy guy and a purdy girl
by mozzie0110
Summary: Andy thought he was a only child when a orphan shocks them as she sings on stage... Ashley sees her and helps her throw a horrible time will he fall for the girl or is he being his normal man whore self and play her like he plays his bass
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a story about BVB and a girl that is thought to be dead. She is a vampire and falls for Ashley will he returns the feelings and help her lots of twist in the story **

**I don't own anyone or anything but the plot…. Must read it tells you who people are**

Name: Blasphemy Marie Smith

Age: 18

Species: Vampire (turned by a crazy ex)

Hair colour: black and red emo style

Eyes: bright blue but black or darker when hunger

Skills: can read minds and other vampire skills play bass and sing

Height: 5'0

Bio: her parents were killed in a car accident she runs away and is now thought to be dead she plays bass guitar and can sing she loves BVB and dirt bikes cars and screamo yes she does cut her wrist and Andy is her twin brother but she don know

Name: Sandra Alva

Age: 18

Species: witch

Hair: black

Eyes: green

Skills: drums

Bio: she is blasphemy best mate she plays drums and pranks she is the only one that knows her secret for now

Name: Andy six biersack

Age: 18

Species: human

Hair: black

Eyes: bright blue

Skills: can sing

Height: 6'3

Bio: and is the lead singer of black veil brides he parent's died and has a twin sister he doesn't know about Ashley is his best mate he loves to party and batman

Name: Ashley Purdy

Age: 18

Species: human

Hair: black

Eyes: hazel

Skills: plays bass and is a man whore

Height: 6'0

Bio: he plays bass for BVB Is a man whore is loud and funny he starts to fall for blasphemy and hates her ex

Name: Christian coma 'cc'

Age: 19

Species: human

Hair: black

Eyes: brown

Skills: plays drums and making people laugh

Height: 6'1

Bio: loves to laugh and becomes blasphemy best mate

Name: Jake Pitts

Age: 20

Species: human

Hair: black

Eyes: brown

Skills: plays guitar loves to play pranks

Height: 5'9

Bio: plays guitar plays jokes loves to drink and party

Name: Jinxx

Age: 20

Species: human

Hair: black

Eyes: brown

Skills: plays violin and guitar

Bio: he is madly in love with Sammi he plays violin and guitar he is sweet and is protective of Sammi

Name: Sammi Doll

Age: 20

Species: human

Hair: blonde and black

Eyes: brown

Skills: plays keyboard

Bio: goes out with Jinxx she is sweet and caring like him and treats blasphemy like a sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: the orphan named blasphemy

Maybe I should introduce myself I'm Blasphemy Maire Smith and I am I have a twin brother but I have never met him my mother gave me up for adoption as soon as I was born I got given the last name smith because I never knew it. I have black and red hair and bright blue eyes to this day I'm still not adopted. Today is my 18th birthday. I was kicked out of the band I created because I was being stupid and sung one fucking song I got told to shut you and take my bass and shove it. One night I cut my self so bad I was put in hospital. I was forced to quite army cadets they were going to send me to an foster home but I ran away to a little town albert about 20 people live in the town and they are all emo metal heads like me. After the police announced me MIA I started working in the little bar where the celebrate rock bands come and go. One day I was finally announced dead that day my boss offered me a job preforming there. I would sing when the dances where 'busy' I accepted. Which brings me to tonight I would explain but it hasn't happened so here we go

Tonight….

Blasphemy pov

"welcome to hell raiser and this is our performers" said my boss Mike as he stood on the stage of the bar I stood there once again hoping now one that lived in Dubbo my old home was here. I stood behind the curtains with all the sluts here waiting to be introduced to the crowd I watched the strippers walk past me in just lace matching bra and underwear. It disgusted me just so you know I'm not a striping slut I'm a singer all these girls where beautiful. I mean I'm pale have long black hair I wore ripped black with army boots I wore a black shirt with a red cross and white angle wings that came above my belly with a leather jacket and a necklace that had the BVB star my makeup was the same us Ashley Purdy's . I had nothing on these girls. I don't even have I good voice I was soon caught up in my thoughts about how much I hate my self

"Blasphemy when was the last time you feed" I heard a voice whisper behind me I turned to see Sandra my best friend from Morden day escape she sung with me she was dressed like me to but a plain black shirt her short black hair was tied up for now her sunnies covered her eyes

"Hey sis um like a week ago" I said to her she looked at me wide eyed a grabbed my hand she dragged me to a dark corner

"drink" she said I nodded and grabbed her neck my fangs extended and I bit her the blood felt so good as it slipped down my throat. I quickly pulled back and wiped away the blood I stood for a second and let my mind out

"Come on were about to go on" I told her as she took her hair out.

"Please welcome SANDRA from modern day escape and our very own BLASPHEMY!" Yelled Mike as we walked on stage

"HOW YA GOING MOTHER FUCKER'S" I yelled into the microphone they all yell

"So what bands do we have here" asked Sandra

"Asking Alexandria, falling in reveres, escape the fate and black veil brides" said my boss

"FUCK YES ALL MY FAVE BANDS" I yelled and blushed

"Or did some of you leave with the slu…..I mean dancers" I said

"BLASPHEMY" Sandra yelled as I dodge her elbow that was aimed for my ribs I rolled my eyes

"So we should introduce our selves" she said

"I'm Sandra from modern day escape so ya all know me" she said with a wink

"and I'm Blasphemy Smith it is my 18th today my parents gave me up for adoption I have a twin brother but I don't know who he is I was in a band but was kicked out for singing black veil brides actually inspired me to sing and some of the songs have made me rethink suicide ummm I have a little crush on Ashley Purdy know him he would be with the *cough* dancers so he didn't hear me" I said blushing there was lots of awe's sorry for your loss and HAPPY Birthday's.

"HEY IM NOT THAT MUCH OF A MAN WHORE" yelled the one and only Ashley Purdy he said with a smile

"Sorry" I said as I brushed my black hair over my eye

"What our dancers not good enough" I laughed

"No they ARE very good but I heard someone was sing sooo" he said

I smiled and grabbed the mic and my bass

"Hey a black veil bride wanna be" laughed Hannah the head dancer she was blonde and skinny

"Hey look a wanna be slut oh want you are one" I yelled back yes I have bipolar

"At least I can get some without being rapped" she yelled

"FUCK YOU, YOU DIRTY SLUT" I said as I jumped forward a little too fast I wanted to snap her little neck and drain all her blood from her body but Mike grabbed me

"Blasphemy get on stage and sing now" he yelled

"That's right bitch go get rapped again you can't even sing everyone thinks your dead that's why your hear" Hannah laughed I just ran off stage

"Blasphemy" I heard someone whisper I thought it was Sandra

"FUCK OFF SANDRA SHE IS RIGHT I CANT SING IM ONLY HER BECAUSE EVERYONE THINKS IM DEAD" I yelled I pulled my head out of my hands to come face to face with Ashley

"Sorry" I said he held a hand out to me

"come on don't listen to her" he said as he pulled me up I was pulled up so fast I landed in his arms we just stayed like that for a little

"I should get back on stage" I said

"Yer Blasphemy I believe in you, you can do this" he said messing up my hair I smiled and walked back


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Ashley pov

After hearing what that stripper said and what she said I felt bad she was sweet I know I just met her but I couldn't help but feel drawn to her.

I sat back down next to Andy

"Where were you" he asked I just shrugged then I heard a voice

"I'm sorry guys but to make it up to you hope you like this song" she said trailing off she took a deep breath

"**Situations are irrelevant now. **

**She loves the way that I tease,**

**I love the way that she breathes**

**I touched her ooh, she touched my ahhh, it was the craziest thing.**

**I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me. **

**A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh. **

**She licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night"**

Everyone started to dance she smiled and ripped her leather jacket off and threw it at me I caught it she started skipping and jumping around the stage with a huge smile

**She can't behave and I'm just a slave, **

**Don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes.**

**Darling what is going on?**

**Honestly that never happened **

**Lying is your favourite passion.**

**Leave me, go where you belong**

**Higher heels and lipstick napkins **

**Dying is your latest fashion.**

She sung in to the mic with Sandra with a big smile she dance with Sandra

**The frustration it's a regular thing**

**I hate the ones who love to hate because they're just like me.**

**A certain girl she took her hand and put it in my lap**

**"Its way too full," she said**

**"Once you have me you'll always come back."**

"She can sing" said Andy we all nodded in agreement I watched her smile and sing she was just so cute

**She can't behave and I'm just a slave, **

**Don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes.**

**Darling what is going on?**

**Honestly that never happened **

**Lying is your favourite passion.**

**Leave me, go where you belong**

**Higher heels and lipstick napkins **

**Dying is your latest fashion.**

**I know you love to resist **

**And all it takes is a kiss **

**And you just love to hate me.**

I laughed at her as she run up and spun around the pole

**You know you love all the lies **

**So don't act surprised **

**That I just love to hate you.**

**I kissed your lips you pulled my hair it was the craziest thing. **

**I love the girls who love to hate. [Breathing]**

**(Whoa) Darling what is going on?**

**Honestly that never happened**

**Lying is your favourite passion.**

**Leave me, go where you belong **

**Higher heels and lipstick napkins, **

**Dying is your latest fashion**

**Darling (leave me) what is going on?**

**Honestly that never happened**

**Lying is your favourite passion**

**Leave me (darling) go where you belong**

**Higher heels and lipstick napkins, **

**Dying is your favourite passion **

she finished her hands in the air as she bowed I and everyone else saw deep cuts in her arms then I noticed a emo hello kitty on her arm I smiled she had a lot of tattoos on her stomach it said 'never give in' it looked kind of like mine I smiled she was so cute but she looked like someone I know

"MORE MORE MORE "yelled the crowd I just couldn't put my finger on it


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Ashley pov

"Andy didn't you have a twin named Blasphemy" I asked

"Yer I did but she was given up for adoption" he said sniffing I could tell he missed her even after nearly 17 years

"ok I LOVE niki six and SIXX AM so"

**Feels like your life is over **

**Feels like all hope is gone **

**You kiss it all away **

**Maybe maybe **

**This is a second coming **

**This is a call to arms **

**Your finest hour won't be wasted wasted **

**Hey hey hell is what you make make **

**Rise against your fate fate **

**Nothing's gonna keep you down **

**Even if it's killing you **

**Because you know the truth **

She looked at everyone with a smile

**Listen up listen up **

**There's a devil in the church **

**Got a bullet in the chamber **

**And this is gonna hurt **

**Let it out let it out **

**You can scream and you can shout **

**Keep your secrets in the shadows and you'll be sorry **

**Everybody's getting numb **

**Everybody's on the run **

**Listen up listen up **

**There's a devil in the church **

**Got a bullet in the chamber **

**And this is gonna hurt **

Sandra giggled

**You got your hell together **

**You know it could be worse **

**A self-inflicted murder **

**Maybe maybe **

**You say it's all a crisis **

**You say it's all a blur **

**There comes a time you've gotta face it face it **

**Hey hey hell is what you make make **

**Rise against your fate fate **

**Nothing's gonna keep you down **

**Even if it's killing you **

**Because you know the truth **

"This next song is called the morticians daughter all the songs I'm going to sing has meaning in my life ok" she said

**I open my lungs dear,**

**I sing this song at funerals... No rush.**

**These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush.**

**A baby boy you've held so tightly, this pain it visits almost nightly.**

**Missing hotel beds I feel your touch.**

She looked up from her acoustic with a small smile

**I will wait dear,**

**A patient of eternity, my crush.**

**A universal still, No rust.**

**No dust will ever grow in this frame,**

**One million years I will say your name.**

**I love you more than I can ever scream.**

**We booked our flight those years ago,**

**I said I love you as I left you.**

**Regrets still haunt my hollow head,**

**But I promised you I will see you again, again.**

Tears came to her eyes

**I sit here and smile dear,**

**I smile because I think of you and blush.**

**These bleeding hollow dials... This fuss.**

**A fuss is made of miles and travels when roadways are but stones and gravel.**

**A bleeding heart and conquer every crutch.**

**We booked our flight those years ago,**

**You said you loved me as you left me.**

**Regrets still haunt your saddened head but I promised you I will see you.**

**We booked our flight those years ago,**

**I said I loved you and I left you.**

**Regrets no longer in my head,**

**I promised you and now I'm home again, again, again, again, again.**

**I'm home again**

A tear slipped down her check

"Sorry I was told my dad was a mortion and he and my mum left me" she said

"Ummm this song is called saviour I thought it fit in because BVB saved my life pretty much" she said when she said that it touched my heart

**I never meant to be the one who kept you from the dark **

**But now I know my wounds are sewn because of who you are **

**I will take this burden on and become the holy one **

**But remember I am human and **

**I'm bound to sing this song so hear my voice remind you not to bleed**

**I'm here **

**Saviour will be there when you are feeling alone oh **

**A saviour for all that you do **

**So live freely without them **

**So here I write my lullaby to all the lonely ones **

**Remember as you learn to try to be the one you love **

**So I can take this pen and teach you how to live **

**But what is left unsaid, the greatest gift **

**I give so hear my voice remind you not to bleed **

**I'm here **

**Saviour will be there when you are feeling alone oh **

**A saviour for all that you do so live freely without them Saviour will be there when you are feeling alone oh **

**A saviour for all that you do so live freely without them when I hear your cries praying for life **

**I will be there when I hear your cries praying for life **

**I will be there **

**I will be there **

**I will always be there **

**I will be there**

We all cheered I smiled at her as she smiled

"Ok this will be a bit happier" she said winking at me

"If you don't know it you need a could kick in the head" she said laughing with Sandra

**Scream, shout, **

**Scream, shout, **

**We are the fallen angels**

**We are the in between, **

**Cast down as sons of world,**

**Struck to the earth like lightning **

**On this world we're torn,**

She jumped off the stage on to the bar and started to dance laughing and singing

**We won't cause the pain, **

**Of living out their law,**

**Take joy in who you are **

**We know our wings are flawed**

**We're bored to death in heaven, and down alone in hell,**

**We only want to be ourselves**

She walked down to me and grabbed my hand and started to dance with me

"Man whore" I heard Craig cough I just ignored him just saying I like escape the fate better with Ronnie.

**We scream (We scream) **

**We shout (We shout)**

**We are the fallen angels, **

**We scream (We scream)**

**We shout, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh,**

**Too lonesome to sing along, **

**No need to feel this sorrow,**

**We scream (We scream) **

**We shout whoa,**

**We are the fallen angels**

**Follow the morning sun, **

**A line went down his trail,**

**The passion left them lonely **

**Now you find yourself,**

**We have nowhere to go, **

**No one to wish us well,**

**I'll try to find our home, **

**Our stories they will tell,**

Sandra came and took her off me as they sung

**We're bored to death in heaven, and down alone in hell,**

**We only want to be ourselves**

**We scream (We scream) **

**We shout (We shout)**

**We are the fallen angels, **

**We scream (We scream)**

**We shout, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh,**

**Too lonesome to sing along, **

**No need to feel this sorrow,**

**We scream (We scream) **

**We shout whoa,**

**We are the fallen angels**

**Scream, shout, **

**We are the fallen angels,**

**Scream, shout, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh**

**We scream (We scream) **

**We shout (We shout)**

**We are the fallen angels, **

**We scream (We scream)**

**We shout, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh,**

**Too lonesome to sing along, **

**No need to feel this sorrow,**

**We scream (We scream) **

**We shout whoa,**

**We are the fallen angels**

**We scream, we shout, **

**We are the fallen angels,**

**We scream, we shout, **

**Whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh,**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh, **

**We shout whoa, **

**We are the fallen angels**

They finished the song and then KISSED I CANT BELIEVE THEY KISSED! Everyone whistled

"Yes we bi what of it" she said

"Ok because I can scream I'm going to sing Asking Alexandria and play bass and Sandra play drums

**Oh my god!**

**Oh my god **

**If only he knew**

**If only he knew**

**If only he knew about the world **

**Without the Bullshit and the lies**

**We could've saved him**

**They could've saved me**

**But instead I'm here drowning **

**In my own fucking Mind**

**And I'll be damned **

**If you're the death of me**

She smiled at me she had a white bass like mine I smiled even more

**Blood and ink stain the walls **

**Silently with bloodied knuckles I carry on **

**Hoping it's not too wrong**

**You said the nights were far too long**

**(Honey it's just the start of it)**

**Oh my god,**

**If only he knew**

"Wow she can scream" I said to Danny as he sat next to us

"Shot gun" he said I growled

"Oh come on man whore you can get any girl" he sad

**Oh my god**

**If only he knew**

**If only he knew**

**If only he knew**

**Just stand up and scream, **

**The tainted clock is counting down **

**(Faster and faster)**

**You gave in to me, **

**Would you say the nights? **

**Are far too long now? **

**(Faster and faster)**

**Oh my god**

**Oh my fucking god**

**The tears that stain my cheek **

**Must make me look weak**

**I wear them proudly**

**I wear them proud.**

**Just stand up and scream, **

**The tainted clock is counting down **

**(Faster and faster)**

**You gave in to me, **

**Would you say the nights? **

**Are far too long now? **

**(Faster and faster)**

**Your knife, my back**

**My gun, your head**

**Your knife my back**

**My gun your head**

Her screams where awesome

**You need a doctor, baby?**

**You scared?**

**You need a doctor baby**

**You scared**

**You need a doctor baby**

**You scared**

**You need a doctor baby**

**You scared**

**You scared **

**You scared**

**Yeah**

**You need a doctor baby**

**You scared**

**You need a doctor baby**

**You scared**

**You need a doctor baby**

**You need a doctor baby**

**You scared**

"Yep she is mine" he said I growled again

"Shut up Danny just shut up" I growled

"Ok this will be my last song ever" she whispered

"What why" I yelled jumping up

"Because my orphanage is taking me back because I quote 'no one wants an emo slut of an orphan' I'm sorry" she said her blue eyes showed sadness

"Fuck Andy that's your sister" I said to him he looked at me like I was crazy

"your sisters name was Blasphemy that's her name your sister was your TWIN you both have blue eyes black hair both your parents are dead and she talks like you" I said he nodded

"OH MY GOD THAT'S MY SISTER" he yelled to me

I heard the beat to set the world on fire I stood up

"Where are you going" asked CC

"To show her someone cares" I growled at him I grabbed my bass and walked behind the stage I walked up behind her and played she smiled at me

**Saints born together to fight against their holy fables**

**The streets are where we pray**

I heard Andy's voice and she stoped

**Hymns for the lonely, wretched, and forgotten**

**The feeling in our hearts won't ever fade away **

"Sing" I told her she shook her head and kept playing

"We came up here for you to sing with us I believe in you" I told her

**We stand tall (united)**

**Watch them fall (divided)**

**Break the chains and now we'll show them all (fight)**

I smiled as she sung she bounced around the stage with me

**Fight for all you know**

**When your backs against the wall**

**Stand against the liars**

**Stronger than before**

**When your life becomes a war**

**Set the World on Fire**

She walked up to me

**Sing out united against the ones you left in hatred, our message of today**

**Like children crying when all they knew was dying**

**And we will raise our flags up its time for them to pay**

She smiled and giggled at me

**We stand tall (united)**

**Watch them fall (divided)**

**Break the chains and now we'll show them all (fight)**

**Fight for all you know**

**When your backs against the wall**

**Stand against the liars**

**Stronger than before**

**When your life becomes a war**

**Set The World On Fire**

**Whoa oh…**

**So sing it loud you hold the key**

**We're the rebels and we're free**

**Whoa oh…**

**It's time to burn all that you see**

**Now the world belongs to me**

**Fight for all you know**

**When your backs against the wall**

**Stand against the liars**

**Stronger than before**

**When your life becomes a war**

**Set The World On Fire**

**Proud in all you are**

**Showing every scar**

**As your badge of honour**

**When you can't take anymore**

**Of what they're living for**

**Set The World On Fire**

"BLASPHEMY" yelled a female voice

"come now" she yelled

"yes ma'am" she said jumping of stage

"blasphemy what did I tell you about this make up" she said disgusted

"to not to I'm sorry ma'am" she said

"no one is going to adopt you no wonder your brother hasn't stepped up to calm you" she spat I balled my fist

"Ashley calm down" said jinxx

"My brother will come I look like him he will know who I am when he sees me" she screamed the lady lifted her hand and slapped her I jumped forward but Jake and jinxx grabbed me

"was that your ADHD of where you being disrespectful" she spat

"a bit of both" she growled she raised her hand again I watched Blasphemy cringe away I broken away from the boys and grabbed blasphemy before she could be hit again.

"Blasphemy gets here now" she growled

"No don't touch my little sister" said Andy as the women went to grab her out of my arms

"prove it" she spat I looked down and hugging my chest was blasphemy crying Andy looked at her

"oh so you are Andrew her brother her parents kept" she said with a growl

"it's Andy and yes I will be taking my sister home and changing her name to her birth name" he said I felt blasphemy pull away from me and walk to him he was at least a foot taller

"you're my brother" she asked

"yes I knew I had a sister named blasphemy but I didn't know who or where you were" he said she jumped in his arms and they cried together I couldn't help but feel jealous

"Come on let's stop crying like mother fuckers" she said Andy laughed

"I need some whiskey" she said

"Yep she is a biersack" jinx laughed Andy grabbed the mic

"please welcome the new part singer and…" Andy looked at me asking if it was ok if she played back up bass I nodded a bit hyper

"And back up bassist Blasphemy Marie Biersack" he yelled there was a cheer all around she jumped in my arms

"thanks for believing in me" she whispered


	5. Chapter 5

**IN MY STORY SANDRA IS BI OK PEOPLE! I own nothing**

Chapter 4

2 weeks later

Blasphemy pov

"This is your room" said Andy I opened the door and saw a black and red room I jumped in his arms tears in my eyes

"Thank you Andy" I whispered

"ok so my room is down the hall jinxx and sammi's is three rooms down cc's is down stairs Jake's is with his and Ashley is the room nest to yours" he said I hugged him tighter

"Thanks for finding me Andy" I whispered

"Come on get dressed we are going swimming" he said I walked in to my room and locked the door and slid down the door think how the fuck will I cover this up as I grabbed the whiskey

Ashley pov

"Where is she" said Andy as he stood on the side of the pool

"Maybe she fell asleep it was a long trip" said Jake

"Do you want me to go check" asked Sammi

"Please" said Andy as she got of Jinxx's lap suddenly they all looked at me

"You like blasphemy" Jinxx said

"What no" I said they all folded their arms

"We saw you when she sung your face lit up like a kid on Christmas and was hit you were pissed" said Andy

"And" I said back

"And..." Andy started but was cut off by Sammi pushing him in to the pool he resurfaced

"Got her" she said we all looked up and there she was her hair out and a towel wrapped tightly around her

"Come on take that off" said Danny from the pool as he jumped out and pulled her towel she giggled I growled and clenched my fist again he pulled then towel off her we all gasped at first because of her body her pale tattooed body she was wearing a black bikini with the BVB star on the bottoms and left breast the I looked harder she was covered in bruises and cuts I jumped out of the pool along with Andy.

"What happened" I asked her softly grabbing her face whipping way a tear with my thumb

"At my orphanage she would hit me for listening to you guys and the other bands and for dressing like this and the cuts I did but I think I did them too deep" she whispered I hugged her and put my head on her head as she cried I hugged her tighter not wanting to ever let her go. She pulled away and looked me in the eyes and leaned up. I heard Danny cough "man whore" I pulled away she looked away disappointed suddenly CC picked her up

"CC" she screamed she kicked around

"CC PUT ME DOWN" she screamed and laughed he threw her in and he jumped in after her she splashed him I sighed and went and sat down alone and watched her laugh and smile

2 hours later

"Hey guys let's play truth or dare" blasphemy said happily drinking her whiskey as she jumped out of the pool

"HELL YER" jinxx yelled

"wait blasphemy wouldn't it be awkward you love the band and the lead singer is your brother you were crushing on your brother" jake said

"he wasn't my fave band member" she said

"who is" I asked she only shock her head

"that's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot" she giggled

"Ok me first blasphemy how many tattoos and piercings do you have" asked Sammi

"Ummm a fuck loads" she said we all looked at her

"I have a emo hello kitty, never give in on my stomach, 4 stars on my face, a zombie butterfly on my wrist, the BVB star on my neck, a vampire pin up girl on my left thigh, umm what else love hate on my knuckles, a black rose on neck as well, devil wings on my back, and both my sleeves are themed one is vampires, Goth spiders etc. and one is for my love of music, music notes bass mic song lyrics etc. also gothic and I have snake bite bridge ears corset on my ribs hips and tongue" she said with a smile

"Ok my turn Andy truth or dare" she said with a grin

"Dare" he said with a huge smile

"Ok I dare you to ring the girl you like and ask her out" she said with a cheeky smile it was just so cute

"Ok" he said pulling out his phone

"Who is it put it on loud speaker" Sammi yelled so he did

"Hello" said Sandra's voice we all looked at him

"Sandra can you come over please" he said

"Umm ok where are you" she said

"We're in the pool yard" he said

"Ok I'll get my swimmers and cya's there" she said and hung up we all looked at him

"I'm gonna ask her face to face" he said

"NAWS" we all yelled

"Ok CC truth or dare" Andy asked

"Dare" he said with a grin

"I dare you to let Sammi pierce your ears" he said he paled they knew he hated needles or Sharpe things that pierce his skin near him.

"Come on CC" she sung

"Ok next person jinxx truth or dare"

"Truth" he said

"Why are you so funny around Sammi lately" he asked he quickly looked around

"I'm gonna propose" he whispered suddenly blasphemy tackled him for a little girl she can moved fast. She pinned him

"That is so cute" she giggled then her face changed

"Don't screw it up Sammi is a sweet heart so don't screw it up" she growled he messed up her hair

"don't worry I won't blasphemy" he said she jumped off him

"Yay" she yelled

"Danny truth or dare" jinxx said looking at your mate from asking Alexandria

"Dare buddy" he said jinxx sat there and thought

"I dare you to kiss blasphemy" he said 'I'm gonna kill him' I thought

"You all good with that blasphemy" jinxx asked

"Yer I'm good with it" she said with a cheeky grin

"I have had a fuck load of whiskey I don't give a fuck" she said

"WHISKEY" yelled CC walking back with Sammi both ears pierced

"Whose dare" they asked

"Danny and blasphemy are about to kiss" jinxx said

"Ok" he said Danny moved over to blasphemy who was sitting across from me he grabbed her face and they kissed I growled under my breath

"Ok done Jake truth or dare" Danny said

"What do you think" he said half-drunk like blasphemy

"Jump off the roof in to the pool" Danny said

"Oh me to" blasphemy said as Jake stood up but they were gone before anyone could stop her we all looked up at the roof

"1...2…3" she yelled and grabbed jakes had and they jumped they yelled and laughed as the splashed in to the pool when they resurfaced Andy grabbed her and pulled her out

"Are you crazy" he yelled as she hit the ground

"What" she said rubbing her butt

"Are u fucking crazy" he repeated

"Andy just shut up you don't run my life and you don't own me I have been living her for less the a day and you act like you're the grown up" she yelled

"I'm sorry blasphemy but I don't want to lose the only family I have left" he said

"I'm sorry Andy" she said looking down

"its ok im sorry" he said a wrapped her in a hug

"Anyway Ashley truth or dare" said Danny

"Truth" I said instantly regretting it

"How many girls have you slept with in the last 3 months" he asked blasphemy whipped her head to him

"Ummm well in 3 months 12" I said her head whipped to me her face shocked. She opened her mouth to say something suddenly her phone rand she jumped up and grabbed her iPhone 4

"Hello" her voice said happily

"Who is this" she said coldly she waited for a moment she looked at me and ran but she ran in to Sandra she pushed past her

"Oh my god blasphemy hang up he isn't worth it he won't touch you" she yelled after her

"What happened" I asked Sandra who still stood at the gate

"Tim happened" she spat

"Who's Tim" I asked

"HIM" she growled pointing at a guy he was tall like Andy tall he had brown emo style hair and he was shirtless and was only in jeans. He was walking in to the house when he turned and spotted us he gave us the finger and walked inside I saw something in his hand it was a knife

"He has a knife" I yelled

"Blasphemy where are you" he yelled

"You better not touch her" screamed Sandra as she ran

"SANDRA" Andy yelled after her and we all ran to the house hearing blasphemy's screams


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything and I have changed my mind Sandra is a witch ok sorry for the confusion **

Chapter 5 the secrets come out

Ashley pov

"BLASPHEMY" I yelled running up the stairs what I heard next confused me so much I heard moaning. I reached the door the others caught up to me. I tried to open it but it was locked.

"Move" Sandra said and put her over the lock we all heard a click and it opened. We pushed it open and there was the two

"Blasphemy drop him" she yelled the beast dropped the guy and turned to us and there stood what was blasphemy she wore the same clothes but she had cracks under her eyes and demon wings. She opened her mouth and hissed she had to long fangs blood dripped down her face

"BLASPHEMY MARIE CALM DOWN YOUR IN YOUR TRUE FORM" Sandra yelled the monster took a step towards us. She looked at me and turned her head to the side and smiled. Suddenly she was thrown in to the wall. She let out an ear splitting screech and tried to move but she was pinned there. We looked around to see what was holding her there. Looked at Sandra who had her hand up, keeping the monster there.

"LET GO OF ME WITCH HE NEEDS TO PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO ME" the monster screeched. The man got up and held the knife.

"No Sandra keep her there so I can kill her" he said looking her in the eye. Sandra nodded

"Sandra what are you doing" yelled Andy

"SANDRA HE IS COMPELLING YOU LET ME DOWN SO I CAN KILL HIM HIS BROTHER KILLED ME I HAVE NO HEART BEAT THEY DESTROYED MY LIFE" the monster yelled. The monster was dropped to the ground. It jumped up and grabbed him by the throat.

"Why am I different to you why do I have wings and more powers then you and other vampires" she hissed

"I don't know" he hissed back

"Your useless then" it hissed and snapped his neck. She looked up her face and body going back to normal.

"Oh my god" she said

"Blasphemy what is going on" I asked her. She quickly looked at Sandra

**Reviews please hahahaha just kidding keep reading**

"Please sit down" Sandra said but none of us moved.

"SHE SAID SIT" yelled blasphemy we all sat down on the floor. She looked shocked at her self

"I'm sorry" she said quietly

"Ok well we have our own secrets but ours are very dangers you see I am a witch I have known since I was 7 so 11 years but I have just started to use my powers to their full potential as for Blasphemy she is a vampire…."she was cut off by Blasphemy

"Let me tell them" she said she looked me in the eyes but suddenly looked away

"Yes I am a vampire but something went wrong I was turned by my ex the guy I just killed was his brother you see I'm not meant to have demon wings or control fire and some other things a normal vampire can only compel people like what Tim did to Sandra don't worry we have never used it on you guys and I swear I will never unless you ask" said Blasphemy

"I guess you hate me its ok I can make you all forget" she said I jumped up and grabbed her

"Blasphemy I don't want to forget anything you may be different but your still apart of this family" I told her

"Yer what he said" CC yelled everyone nodded in agreement.

"And blasphemy you may be different but you are still my sister and I would never give you up" Andy said

Blasphemy pov

"So you don't want to stake me and burn Sandra at a stake" I asked

"WHAT NO" yelled Ashley

"That's crazy" he added

"It's happened before" I said bitterly looking at Sandra

"Hey I thought he would be ok with it but the sex was good" Sandra smiled I laughed

"Yer well witchy here nearly got us both killed" I said

"Well bitch face her got pissed and killed them well tried to now they are vampires and they are looking for us" she yelled in my face it clearly wasn't a joke anymore.

"I told you I thought I killed them I didn't know how to change people then I said I was sorry I thought he was gonna stay with us that's why I was gonna try but when he turn on us I tried to kill him not turn him" I screamed at her I felt someone wrap around me

"BLASPHEMY IT WAS THE DUMBEST THING YOU HAVE DONE WE HAVE NO ONE TO PROTECT US I KNOW YOU ARE OLDER AND HAVE MORE POWERS BUT THE MALE VAMPIRES ARE ALWAYS STRONGER AND MY POWERS AREN'T THAT STRONG I CAN BARELY KEEP YOU UNDER CONTROL" she screeched at me my eyes watered up I felt the arms tighten around me I felt lips touched my head I looked up at Ashley I looked up at him. I needed to tell him that I felt drawn to him I didn't know why I did but I think I like him a lot….

_**Wait she needs another vampire to protect her and I can't help but feel drawn to her I will do anything even if it means become like her **_I heard Ashley think wait did I just hear him think I quickly pushed him away

"NO I WILL NOT TAKE YOUR LIFE AWAY ASHLEY I WONT DRAG YOU IN TO THE HELL I CALL LIFE I WONT TURN YOU IN TO A MONSTER" I yelled stepping back

"Blasphemy he didn't say a word" said CC

"But he was thinking it CC weren't you" I yelled he looked down

"Ashley is it true" jinxx asked

"I…I….I just want to keep her safe" he said

"You just meet her why would you wanna do that you're a man whore" Danny spat at him

"Because I feel drawn to her I don't know why" he muttered.

"You do?" I asked he nodded I felt my fangs extend I let out a ear splitting scream I need his blood

"Sandra" I screamed and dropped to the ground

"DO IT NOW SANDRA" I hissed

"No I won't" she cried I saw tears run down her face

"DO IT SANDRA BEFORE I TRY TO KILL HIM DO IT NOW" I screamed

"But blasphemy" she said Ashley stepped closer to me

"Ashley get back" Sandra yelled as she pushed him away from me

"DO IT" I growled eying Ashley's neck I felt a sting in my neck were the needle pierced my neck I felt the rosemary travelled through my veins I let out a scream and it all went black

**What ya think even though I'm not get any reviews I can't stop writing but reviews are nice **


	7. Chapter 7

**This is chapter is a tribute for my best friend it was her 19****th**** today ( 5****th**** of April) but she did suicide the story is part true we aren't orphans but she is 19 today and she got told she can't have kids so she hung herself but I was on Skype with her when she did it **

**I own nothing blah blah blah on with the story**

Ashley pov

I watched her twitch on the floor screaming

"What did you do to her" I yelled as she blacked out

"I injected her with rosemary" Sandra replied

"Why" I growled

"So she wouldn't kill you it was her idea" she spat back

"What does rosemary do" CC asked

"in small doses it can knock her out like a tranquiliser but in big doses it will kill her it's a poison to vampires and will slowly eat her from the inside it cause a great deal of pain to them I only gave her like 3 ml of it but when she wakes up she will need blood" Sandra said frowning

"What" I asked

"I have to leave to destroy the body it may take some time" she said

"We can feed her" Sammi said

"But we have all had rosemary it was in our food today" Andy said

"I haven't had any rosemary I'm allergic to it I will feed her" I said stepping up

"I don't know Ashley" Sandra started

"Would you rather have her starve" I yelled

"Fine" she said as she disappeared with the body. I scooped her body up and put her on the bed I sat down next to her and stroked her face

"Ashley" she mumbled

"Maybe we should leave" jinxx said as he pushed them out the door he always understood when came to relationships.

"I have never seen him like this" Jake said as they walked out

"Man whore" Danny muttered

Andy pov

"Fuck we have an interview today" I groaned

"When is it" Jake asked

"NOW" I yelled as the doorbell rang

_At the interview_

"Hey guys I'm here with black veil brides" said a normal looking girl she had a high voice and blonde hair she was a pop bitch

"So where is Ashley" she asked

"Well viewers we have a announcement" I said

"You didn't kick Ashley out did" you she yelled she obviously wanted to fuck him

"NO" yelled jinxx

"No he is upstairs with my sister" I said

"SISTER" the girl yelled I looked at the band then at the camera

"Yes I have a twin sister that was put you for adoption when she was born and we finally found her" I said with a smile

"What is her name" the girl asked

"Blasphemy" Jake said

"What do you think of her" she asked the band

"What can we say she defiantly is a biersack" CC laughed loudly

"Hey" I yelled

"Is she in the band" she asked

"Yes she will be back up vocalist and bassist" jinxx said

Blasphemy pov

**Dream/flashback couple of months ago**

"it's ok milly there is still hope" I whispered to my best friend milly she had just found out she couldn't have kids he poor girls was only 18 and on top of that she was just told she had cancer

"I'm sorry blasphemy but I don't know what to do" she cried in to my arms

"Don't cry skyla will be home soon" I said patting her back

"No he won't he is out with friends" she sobbed

"I'll be back babes ill ring him" I said as I walked out and dialled his number but I kept getting voice mail I dialled his number for the 10th time

"Hello" I heard him say I was about to yell at him but I heard a crash in side.

"Blasphemy what was that" he yelled I ran inside

"MILLY" I screamed running through the orphanage looking for her I ran in to our shared bedroom and what I saw would scare me for ever. I saw my best friend hanging from the rafters

"MILLY" I screamed louder I dropped my phone and climbed up and cut her down with the knife I hid in my boot

"MILLY GET UP DON'T LEAVE ME HER PLEASE" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I was shaking her lifeless body I screamed out and skyla ran in

"MILLY BABY GIRL" he screamed at his girlfriend

**End**

I jumped up

"Blasphemy are you ok?" Ashley asked I put my hand to my throat

"It burns" I screamed my fangs extending I pushed Ashley way

"blasphemy drink" he yelled at me I could say no I needed it I lunged across the bed and bit his neck and drank it felt so good by the time I pulled back he had hardly any blood left I panicked and bit my wrist putting it in his mouth making him drink. He grabbed my hand and drunk suddenly he dropped my hand and went limp

"Ashley" I asked shaking his body

"ASHLEY" I screamed I soon realised he wasn't coming back so I just sat next to his body and cried I cried for him and his family I cried for the band I cried because it was milly's birthday but most of all I cried because even tho I just met him he meant to world to me.

**What ya think**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys if you are reading and I'm not talking to myself please review I could us some feedback if there are mistakes that's because I usually write when I'm sad so I don't check and I'm putting Ashley and blasphemy together to early should I slow it down **

**I OWN NOTHING but I wish I owned that Purdy boyyyyy**

Andy pov

"thank you BVB army for supporting us and our next show is my sisters first show as a BVB band member in a little town called Dubbo for a Halloween party in the car yard come down its free" I said

"Will do" the girl said

"I'm Ally smith here with black veil brides and you're watching rock TV" she said

"BYE GUYS" we all yelled as she shut off her camera and left. Just as she left the drive way we all heard loud crying up stairs.

"BLASPHEMY" I yelled as I walked up stairs. I pushed the door open a little and let out a startled yell there lying on the floor was my best friend with my sister next to him crying.

"BLASPHEMY WHAT HAPPENED" I yelled as the band walked in

"I couldn't stop I just couldn't stop" she cried when Sandra burst through the door

"BLASPHEMY SWEETIE CALM DOWN I CAN REVIVE HIM HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN DEAD" she yelled she sniffed  
"About 2 hours" she whispered

"THAT'S WHEN THE INTERVIEW STARTED" Jake yelled

"WOULD YOU RATHER HAVE YOUR FANS KNOW ANDY SIXX'S SISTER KILLED THE BASS PLAYER" she got up and yelled

"guys I can't revive him I'm sorry he has been dead to long" Sandra said blasphemy let out a ear splitting cry we were all fighting back tears as we looked at your band member and brother I looked up at my best friends and saw CC hugging blasphemy tightly as she cried in to his arms I saw a tear slip down his face Sammi was crying in to Jinxx's and he and Jake where fighting them back as hard as they could I looked at Sandra she was biting her lip trying not to cry I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry I put my head on hers and let the tears flow

"I didn't mean to kill you Ashley" I heard blasphemy say she was sitting next to his body tears streaming down her face

"ASHLEY PLEASE GET UP" she screamed Sandra pulled away

"Take her out of her so I can destroy the body" Sandra walking away from me

"WHAT NO SANDRA YOU CANT" jinxx yelled Sandra pulled out a phone

"Guys grab her she is gonna put up a fight" Sandra said looking at blasphemy hugging Ashley's body there was a flash and there stood two guys they grabbed hold of her

"LET ME GO I CANT LEAVE HIM NO" she screamed as she clawed at them

"NO MAX MIKE DROP ME" she screamed she bit in to one man's arm and he dropped her

"ASHLEY GET YOU FOR ME PLEASE" she screamed as they grabbed her again his eyes flew open

Ashley pov

"ASHLEY GET YOU FOR ME PLEASE" I heard a voice it sound like blasphemy the voice was calling me back to earth my eyes opened and I let out a cry of pain

"LET ME GO I CAN HELP HIM" I heard her scream I need her with me

"BLASPHEMY" I yelled I felt like I was on fire

"ASHLEY" I heard her scream

"LET HER GO" Andy yelled I felt something on my mouth it dripped down my throat it was so good I grabbed hold of the object and held it to my lips I let go and shot up

"Ashley" the band asked

_**Oh my god I turned him**_ I heard a voice

"Who said that" I yelled

"Ashley I thought that" blasphemy whispered I dropped to the ground in pain I felt arms wrap around me I jumped up I felt something push through my gums

"YOU TURNED HIM YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TURN ANYONE AGAIN BLASPHEMY" Sandra

"I couldn't let him die Sandra I wouldn't I….I…I" she couldn't finish she ran out of the room so fast I could just see her

"BLASPHEMY" I yelled after her moving so fast everything was a blur I knocked on the door of the bathroom

"blasphemy" I asked as I tried to open the door I heard crying and smelt the most wonderful smell knowing she wouldn't open the door I punched a hole in the door and unlocked it

"blasph are you ok" I asked her as I walked in I saw a blade in her hand she had slit her wrist! I watched the blood drip down her arm I was so hungry

"Ashley" she whispered tears in her eyes she stood up and looked at her wrist

"Ashley I know your hungry drink" she said I felt my fangs extend and I bit her wrist but I quickly pulled back

"here have some" I said

"and show me how its done" I said winking as I sat down she crawled over to me and sat on my lap facing me she moved my hair way from my neck

"listen for the blood pumping in the veins" she said as she moved closer to my neck

"find the vein in the neck not the main vein unless you want to kill them" she said as she kissed my neck

"then you bite" she said and bit in to my neck I let out a moan of pain but it soon changed to one of pleasure the angle her neck was it was near my mouth so I did what she did maybe a couple extra kisses and bit her neck. It felt so good she pulled away from my neck and licked the wound closing it. She put her hand on the back of my neck bringing me closer.

"don't worry outlaw I will be here to help you every step of the way" she whispered I pulled away from her neck licking it so it wouldn't bleed

"thank you" I said back and I kissed her hard

"Ashley I cant" she said pushing me away and like that she was gone I screwed it up the one girl I thought I loved

**What ya think guys? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys this chapter is about ash and blasphemy making up then Danny says something and screws it up it's about a 2 month time skip sorry **

2 months later

Ashley pov

I have been a vampire for two months now blasphemy doesn't talk to me only when she was showing me to control my powers I have wings to and read minds mainly hers put it this way we have the same powers. When we are in the same room it is just awkward and I catch her looking at me from across the room but when I look back at her, her eyes drop to her slit wrist she had been cutting a lot.

"Blasphemy we have to tell you something" CC said walking in to the room where we had been sitting in trying not to look at each other

"Yer what is it" she said

_**Now I can stop thinking about Ashley I hope I can still block him out**_I heard her think

"We are going to perform in Dubbo for your first show" Andy said

"WHAT" she screamed CC hugged her they were best friends

"Were sorry we replaced a band called broken dolls because we said we wanted to do something for Halloween" jinxx said

"The broken dolls" she asked and they nodded

"That's my old band" she said

"So you're in" Jake asked

"Yes I'm going to prove them bitches wrong" she said

"Ok well we are going to leave you too to feed" they said

"You watch every other time" I yelled

"YER BUT WE'RE OUT OF BLOOD BAGS" CC yelled she groaned that meant we had to feed off each other she walked over to me

"look Ashley we need to talk" she said sitting in front of me I looked over her body she was wearing a black and white lace up corset with black jeans her black and red hair in a pony tail

"Ok then" I said sitting up straight

Blasphemy pov

"Ok then" he said sitting up he was shirt less and had his favourite ripped jeans on and boots

"I'm sorry what happened two months ago and since its Halloween in a week and we leave in 6 days for Dubbo I was wondering if you want to be my date for Danny's Halloween party tonight" I asked him

"Was that you asking me out" he laughed can't believe Ashley laughed at me

"I knew you would laugh" I said he grabbed my chin

"I would love to go as your date" he said I smiled and leaned in and kissed him softly then moved to his neck and bit him

_3 hours later_

I finished getting ready for the party I was a vampire the good thing about it I wouldn't need fake fangs. Since me and Ashley where going as a couple…. Wow that sound likes we're going out…..going as a pair he was a vampire to. I wore a black and white lace up corset with a black tut-too knee high black boots my hair was out I had dark make-up and red face paint down my chin and a black and red cape that was floor length I hoped Ashley liked it. I walked down stairs to see him and the others Andy was batman of course, Jinxx was the mad hatter and Sammi was a sexy Alice in wonder land and Jake was Jason and CC was Freddy off Freddy VS. Jason. The all whistled as I walked down the stairs when Sandra walked in as a batgirl and stood with Andy

"Where is Ashley" I asked hoping he didn't skip out on me when someone grabbed my waist I let out a startled scream I spun around and there was Ashley. He was shirtless he had a black and red cape black dress pants that where blood splattered and his chest was blood splattered to he looked hot! He smiled flashing his fangs

"No wonder they call you Purdy boy damn" I said out loud I slapped my hand over my mouth as they laughed he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me our foreheads touching

"You look hot" he whispered

"LETS GO" yelled CC as we piled in to the cars

"IM DRIVING THE DODGE CHARGER" I yelled walking over to the black dodge and ran my hand over the paint

"Who is coming with me" I asked unlocking the car

"No way in hell you break the speed limit every time you are dangerous you should be on fast and furious or something" Jake yelled laughed

"Fine then" I said

"I'll come with you" Ashley said as we climbed in the car I started the engine and sped down the drive way

_At the party_

"You look hot" Danny said walking up to me and Ashley

"Danny who is that" yelled a familiar voice I looked around the crowded room

"Niki" I asked as my eyes meet Niki Sixx's

"UNCLE NIKI" I yelled and jumped in his arms I heard a cough so I jumped down

"YOU KNOW NIKI SIXX" CC yelled

"Uncle Niki" niki said corrected laughing

"So blasphemy did you find your brother" he asked me

"Yep it's Andy" I said

"Niki Sixx is my uncle" said not believing it we both nodded

"I'll let you get back to the party shortass" niki said as he walked away

"Shortass?" Jinxx asked

"Yer in the short compared to everyone even you Jinxx" I said and we all laughed

_2 hours later_

Me and Ashley where dancing and laughing we were so drunk

"I'm going to get another drink" I yelled over the motley crew song that blasted out of the speakers he nodded and smiled as I walked off to bar (yes there is a bar in his house come on even I have one)

"Hey blasphemy" Danny said walking up to me he was dressed as a were wolf his cloths ripped a bit of dirt here and there and fake hair on his chest

"Danny kicks ass party" I yelled to him

"Blasphemy watch Ashley everyone knows he is a man whore and we don't want you hurt" Danny said

"Thanks Danny" I said hugging him

"Ohhh lets play dirty truth or dare with the guys and girls and maybe matt" he said with a grin

"HELL YES" I yelled at him

"after this song" I said and grabbed his and started to dance to white wedding by murder dolls I felt eyes burning holes in my back but I ignored it when the song was over we got everyone and went to a huge bedroom

"Where is Ashley" I asked as I sat in-between CC and Danny when he walked in the door with a slutty vampire I mean she had like NO clothes on. They sat down across from me and Danny and glared at Danny

"Ok blasphemy first" Danny said

"Dare bitch" I said turning to him

"Go make out with Sandra" he said

"Ok" I smiled at her and walked over to her. We both kneeled in front of each other and leaned in and kissed her softly laughed but I out my hands on the back of her neck as she shoved her tongue in my mouth she pushed my back so I was lying down and kissed me harder all the boys where whistling loudly. We pulled away and I went back to sit with Danny and I winked at Sandra

"Wow" CC said

"Hey we are bi" Sandra laughed

"Ok my turn" I said looking around

"Bro you still haven't done your dare" I said remembering the game at the pool

"What was it" Sandra asked

"He had to ask his crush out" Jinxx said with a smile

"Lucky girl" Sandra said skulking her port

"Sandra the girl is you do you want to be my girlfriend" Andy asked shyly Sandra grinned as big as the Cheshire cat and tackled him

"yes Andy" she said and then they kissed not as good as ours tho.

"ok Ashley" Andy asked he was glaring at Danny

"I'm fine" he said

"ok let's finish this" CC yelled

_A hour and a half later_

"ok Ashley last dare kiss your date" Jake said everyone glanced at me with a small smile they knew I liked him but he turned around and kissed the slut he brought in tears stung my eyes.

"Danny you were right" I yelled and ran out of the room when I hit something it was niki and Kat Von D

"uncle niki aunty Kat can you take me home" I cried

"sure baby girl do you live with Andy" aunty Kat asked

"no I want to go home with you" I said

"BLASPHEMY" I heard Ashley yell and he spotted me. He tried to move to me but the dancing crowd blocked his way tears flowed

"lets go" uncle niki said as aunty Kat held me to her

"niki ill drive her car home you take our car" aunty Kat said he nodded she took my keys and we got in

"BLASPHEMY DON'T LEAVE" I head them all yell as they ran out of the party but we drove away


End file.
